


xBstacy

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Attraction, Bonding, Drugs, Feelings, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mdma, PTSD Therapy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Hugh and Elnor pop a pill under the guidance of Counselor Troi.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five, Hughnor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	xBstacy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this May 2020 and never posted it. I tried to continue when I found it recently, but it didn't seem fitting, so I've only posted what was already written.

The conversation was a bit one sided, Hugh thought. 

As Elnor rambled on, Hugh lost track of the topic and started noticing the movements of Elnor's mouth as he chatted away. The wide view of his teeth when he said long E's, and the way his lips became more plump when he said O words. The shape was familair, and the sound. Ah, yes. He reveled in the familair sound of Elnor's voice, chattering, inflecting, a slight giggle here and there between breaths. 

In Elnor's chatter, he was at home. A safe, comforting, and friendly place. It was exhilarating. He was exilarating. A surge of happiness came fluttering up out of nowhere. 

He knew this face, that adorable turned nose, and cute pointed ears... he looked up a bit further. He had no idea what the topic was, but Elnor carried on uninterrupted. Hugh's lips pressed together as he watched Elnor blink and talk. He was sure, without a doubt, that Elnor assumed Hugh knew what he was talking about. 

Elnor's eyes looked especially glossy, shimmering and dark, like pools of a heated ganache lagoon. He wanted to dive right into those dark shimmering eyes, and make a wake, but only a small one. He wanted to be enveloped and in that moment, he was. Elnor blinked again causing Hugh to refocus his vision. 

"You know?" Elnor tilted his head slightly and grinned. "It's the funniest thing." 

"Oh, of course. Yes... I know." Hugh grinned back and nodded, but he still had no idea what Elnor was talking about.

Elnor continued on, looking to the side, then back at Hugh using his hands to describe what he was saying. His eyes became large and Hugh tuned right into them, his eyes also becoming large in turn. Elnor's eyelashes were so long, Hugh wondered if anyone ever noticed them the way he did or mentioned it to him. They started waving, like tiny creatures on Elnor's eyelids. Purple or green, he couldn't tell which. Perhaps both, or one then the other. But it was beautiful, like a solar storm. Yes, they were most certainly waving. How peculiar. His eyebrows, too. Hugh loved Elnor's eyebrows, intriguing and elegant, as they moved up and down with Elnor's excited expressions. Elnor gasped. 

"Are you all right?" 

Elnor fanned himself. "I'm all right. I think I need water." 

"I'll get it. Sit down, you've been standing a long time." He laid out a blanket on the floor and helped Elnor to sit. 

As he walked to the replicator, the floor seemed to sway. The hard blackness it typically was now seemed soft and tilted. The light from the replicator looked bright and brought him into a reality he'd almost forgotten existed. _Enough of that. Oh, the water for Elnor. Yes, walk back to Elnor. So glad he's here. I can't believe he's here. Look at him... waiting on ME._

"Here." Hugh handed him the glass and sat across from him and watched him drink it. 

Elnor glanced up. "What was I talking about?"

"I... I have no idea. I'm sorry." Hugh grinned and shook his head. 

Giggles burst from Elnor. "It seemed so important and now I can't remember."

"It's okay. It can be that way sometimes. Let's try something else. I heard that... massages are good when... people do this. And music."

"We should have put music on first!"

"Counselor Troi did mention that, didn't she. I'll fix it." Hugh stood and looked back. "Um, you just stay right there." 

Elnor smiled and nodded as he watched Hugh turn and go to take care of it all. It was an interesting notion since Elnor typically tried to do everything for Hugh. It felt strange, but good. Elnor didn't know why he felt compelled to jump in and constantly try to deliver whatever Hugh needed or wanted all the time. It didn't even cross his mind that he may need to do it just as much as Hugh needed him to. Perhaps even more. He breathed in deeply and exhaled hard. It felt unusually warm for a night on the Artifact. He was getting used to feeling cold most of the time here. But now, he felt suffocated under his heavy linens. A wave of sweat surfaced, but if felt... good. Too good. Low music started to play. He had heard this song before. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as they flickered upward. 

Hugh's choice in music was no accident. It wasn't random. There were differences in each of their tastes and knowledge. Just recently, Hugh had shown Elnor several types of music he found interesting that he picked up from a close Romulan friend he worked with on the Reclamation Project. Strange for Elnor, although Romulan, the music he grew up with in the Qowat Milat was largely different from other Romulan cultures, especially the Tal Shiar. And xB's had been working with music during therapy and several had become quite serious about it. Elnor loved those songs, too. He loved learning things he wasn't familair with, and learning about Hugh. 

Pleased with his music selection, Hugh made his way back to where Elnor waited. He sat himself firmly across from Elnor again and saw he had disrobed from the waist up. He gawked for a short moment and audibly choked. Heat radiated from Elnor in a way Hugh felt with both his sight and body.

"Oh--" Hugh attempted to sit up straighter as he tried to recover himself. How embarrassing. 

Elnor stretched his arms up, unabashed. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. Uh... I did mention a massage. I'll do my best, but I haven't had much practice."

"I have." Elnor admitted proudly.

"You have?" 

"It's necessary when training. But it might be different than you're used to. Try this." Elnor leaned forward and picked up his hand, gently placing it on his pectoral muscle near the clavicle.   
  
Hugh gasped at the touch but Elnor remained firm. His skin was hot, soft, intimidating, and elating. The dewiness was apparent and he understood why Elnor removed his tunic.

"Hold." Elnor instructed. Hugh's hand felt larger than he expected. Perhaps a bit unsteady or uncertain. "I'll..." Elnor swallowed and exhaled, "...I will help you." Holding Hugh's hand, Elnor began to move it up and down, caressing himself with Hugh's hand.   
  
Hugh's breath caught in his throat, but he tried to minimize it with a calm exhale. The fluttering came up from the depths up his core, returning to remind him, that he was no longer Borg. 


End file.
